


Virgil Saves the Day

by writerwisegirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwisegirl/pseuds/writerwisegirl
Summary: When the Sides show up after sensing something is wrong with Thomas, what they find is not what they were expecting. Luckily, Virgil knows what to do





	Virgil Saves the Day

All across the mindscape, all four sides jolted up from what they had been doing. None of them knew exactly what was happening, but they all knew one thing. Something was wrong with Thomas. 

A Few Minutes Earlier 

Thomas was sitting on the floor of his bedroom. Something wasn’t right. He felt...off. If he was being honest, he had felt off for a while now. And he didn’t know how to fix it. Or, well, he had an idea. But it wasn’t necessarily a good idea. In fact, he was pretty sure it was a really bad idea. But it was the only one he had. His hands were oddly steady as he grabbed the box cutter he put on his nightstand a little bit ago. They were decidedly less steady as slowly lowered the blade to his forearm. If he had been thinking more clearly, he would have known that cutting on his lower arm was a bad idea. He lived in Florida, there was no way he would be able to get away with wearing long sleeves long enough for it heal. But he wasn’t thinking clearly, so he did it. It felt...good. He did it again. But before he could cut himself a third time, all four of his sides had popped up in his room. Which, okay, not expecting that. 

Moments Earlier, In The Mindscape

As much as Virgil wanted to go Thomas right away, he knew he would need the others for whatever had happened. Upon ariving in the common area, he saw that the others had the same idea. With nods at each other, expressing that they all knew something was wrong, they all sunk out and went to find Thomas.  
What Virgil saw when he appeared in Thomas’s room was not what he had been expecting. The sight of Thomas sitting on his floor, blood running from what were clearly self-inflicted wounds, was disconcerting, to say the least. As much as Virgil wanted to panic right now, he absolutely could not. He had to help Thomas. As far as he knew, he was the only side that had any experience with this. From the way the others were frozen in place, he was pretty sure that was correct. Moving carefully forward, he knelt in front of Thomas.  
“Hey, Thomas. It’s going to be okay, I promise. We’re here, we’ve got you.” At these words, Thomas surged forward, into the arms of a surprised Virgil. He started crying, clinging to Virgil with his good arm. “You’re going to be okay Thomas. We’ll take care of you until we can get Joan over here to help.” Virgil glanced behind him to see the others still standing there, seemingly unsure what to do. With a sigh, Virgil began issuing instructions to them. “Logan, I need you to go find me a first aid kit. These don’t look too bad, but better safe than sorry. Roman, go get a glass of water and a little snack. Patton, I need you to text Joan. Tell them it’s an emergency and they need to come over. I’ve got Thomas for now, and we can take care of him, but he needs to talk about this with someone who isn’t, well, him.”  
Finally, the others began moving, all of them dispersing into the house to find the various things Virgil had asked for. As they left, Virgil carefully detangled himself from Thomas and helped him get settled on his bed.  
“Thomas, what happened?” He asked quietly, settling himself next to his host.  
“I-I don’t know Virgil. I’m so sorry.”  
“Hey, no apologizing. This isn’t your fault okay? We’re here now and it’s going to be okay.”  
They were quiet for a moment, and then Logan came back, carrying the first aid kit from the bathroom. He still looked shaken, but he seemed to have composed himself somewhat while he was gone. He sat down on the bed with Virgil and Thomas and handed the kit to Virgil.  
“I-I do not really know how to use this properly.” He admitted, glancing at Thomas before focusing on Virgil.  
“It’s fine, I got it.” If Logan looked surprised at that Virgil didn’t notice, already focused on finding what he needed in the first aid kit.  
As he was pulling out antiseptic cream and some gauze pads, Roman walked back in, carrying a glass of water and a few granola bars. Patton was trailing behind him, both of them clearly still upset. They both sat down on the bed, Roman putting the food and water on Thomas’ nightstand, and Patton setting down his phone.  
“Joan is on their way.” He said quietly. “They were worried, but I told them we had it handled for now. They’ll be here soon.”  
Virgil nodded and thanked the two of them quietly as he carefully applied the cream and then the bandages. Once he was done he sat back again and grabbed the water.  
“Here, drink some. You’ll feel better.”  
After Thomas had drunk some water Virgil settled next to him again and put his arm around him.  
“You wanna talk about it? Or do you want to wait for Joan to get here?”  
“Wait for Joan,” Thomas told them quietly.  
“Alright. Why don’t we head downstairs and we can watch Steven Universe until Joan gets here.” At a nod from Thomas, the Sides stood up, Virgil offering Thomas a hand, and they all headed down to the living room. They all curled up in a pile on the couch and put on a lighthearted, townie episode of Steven Universe. They were just getting to the end of it when a knock came on the door. Virgil stood up and went to answer it, leaving the others with Thomas.  
“Hey, Joan. Sorry to call you over here in the middle of the night, but Thomas needs someone who isn’t him to help with this. We took care of as much as we could, but he wanted to wait for you to talk about it.”  
“It? Virgil what's going on?” Virgil sighed an ran a hand over his face.  
“We were all in the mindscape and we all felt something...weird. We knew something was wrong so we came to check on Thomas, and...he hurt himself, Joan. I did what I could, but he needs you.”  
Joan didn’t even bother responding to Virgil before they were pushing past him in their effort to get to Thomas. Virgil followed them into the living room, where they found the pile of bodies that was Thomas being cuddled to death by the other Sides.  
“Thomas?” They asked quietly, “Virgil told me what happened. You wanna talk about it buddy?”  
“Not really.” Thomas admitted. “But I know I need to.” He sighed as he sat up from the other Sides and smiled tiredly at them. “Thanks for taking care of me guys. I think Joan and I got this now. I’ll talk to you guys in the morning okay?”  
They all nodded, and Patton gave Thomas one last hug before the three of them sank out. Virgil hung around for a moment longer.  
“You’ve got this Thomas. Just remember to breath. And call me if you need anything.” He gave Thomas a smile and quick two-finger salute before sinking back out to join the others.


End file.
